Document 1: Greetings from Hell
by Assarishita
Summary: Sequel to Hell's Angel! Daisuke and Dark are working in an antique-bookshop, when Lucia shows up again and everything goes, well, wrong when they get dragged in some crazy plan to rule the world. Don't you just love her? xD DarkxDai OcxOc KradxSatoshi
1. Chapter 1

Document 1: Greetings from Hell

**A/N: **I'm back! Finally. I really had a major writers block and I got freaked out at the mere thought of writing something. But I forced myself to sit down and write this, because, well, it was about time. Everyone's favorite devil is back, with a few new characters. Well, I hope you all like it. And a HUGE thank you for my beta, SandXDemonX13, for getting this done in 1 freaking day! Thank you!

**Document 1: Greetings from Hell **

The store was old and dusty, but he'd gotten used to it. The wooden floor protested heavily when you walked over it, but he'd gotten used to that as well. The only thing he just couldn't get used to was the basement. Thousands and thousands of books were lined up in bookcases against the walls. It was an unorganized chaos and the probably the only one who knew where every book was filed was Tegami.

"Dark, are you going to help me or what?" Daisuke sighed. His friend was, per usual, nowhere in sight. He walked through the maze of bookcases, hoping to catch a glimpse of the purple-haired teenager.

At the end of that summer Dark had decided he needed a part-time job and had dragged Daisuke with him to the interview. Before he knew what was happening they were both hired. It was their job to create order in the chaos of books that were stored in the basement and to help in the store every now and then. It didn't pay all that well, but it was easy to do.

The shop belonged to a guy named Katsuo, but they'd never met him. Tegami and Roy were the 'caretakers' of the shop, but the work had piled up and they were forced to look for help. Tegami had an almost frightening obsession with books and if you so much as got dust on them you had better run for your life, but she was cheery most of the time. Roy was easy-going and calm, except when someone tried to hurt Tegami. It had only happened once before and it had been an accident, but it was not something Daisuke would like to see ever again.

And Dark was slacking off again. It'd been his idea to get this job, but he was letting Daisuke do most of the work. After deciding that he wasn't going to find his boyfriend anyway, Daisuke went back to work. All books on the Middle ages had to be moved to the shelves closest to the door, because there was a high demand for these books. The shop was specialized in antic books and was very popular among historians.

Suddenly he heard a bang and a scream coming from the back of the basement. Daisuke shoved the books he was carrying onto the first shelf he could reach and ran up to the back, tripping over books that were scattered everywhere along the way.

He froze for a moment and then burst out laughing. Roy had managed to topple over a bookcase, yet again. All of the books had fallen on top of him and he was sitting on the floor, a dazed expression on his face. Dark showed up in no time, hairs ruffled like he had just woken up, which was probably the case.

"Come on, Dark; help me clean this up before Tegami sees it. I think Roy has had his fair share of shock today already," Daisuke laughed. Roy heaved himself up using one of the shelves and looked around the basement.

"She didn't see it, did she?" he asked carefully. He was scared to death of 'book-mode-Tegami', not that Daisuke could blame him for it. Tegami was simply scary when something happened to her books.

"Just help us clean up the mess, she won't find out," Daisuke reassured him, but he wasn't to sure himself. Tegami had the frightening ability to always know what had happened to the books.

"Hey, this book looks pretty old," Dark called out. Daisuke raised and eyebrow and Roy rolled his eyes.

"This is an antic-bookstore, all books here are old, Dark," he said as if he were talking to a four-year old child. "I know that," Dark said patiently, "but this one is _really _old. It's almost falling apart."

"Let me have a look," Roy said. "If it's falling apart it's supposed to be in the archive, not here."

"The archive?" Daisuke had never heard of that before. The newest books were in the store, he had assumed that rest was in the basement.

"We can't keep all books here. Some are too old and need to be patched up, others are not in demand and are simply never sold, but we never throw books away. They are brought to a storage-room in the library. They have professionals working there who can conserve and patch-up the books," Roy explained.

At that moment the bell in the shop rang, signaling that there was a customer.

"Dark, could you go and have a look?" Roy asked, while he and Daisuke were putting books back on the shelves. Dark gave a curt nod, removed the dust from his hands and walked to the store. There was no one there.

'But the bell doesn't ring unless there's someone here,' he thought.

A woman appeared from behind a bookcase, she had a book in her hands that she was studying carefully. She had long black hair that was tied back in braid. She was wearing a very short green dress, a tangled-up emerald-coloured scarf and high heels that made Dark wonder how the hell she could still be standing. To him, she didn't seem like the type to be snooping around in an antic-bookstore.

"Hey, baby. Don't I know you?" he called. She looked up from her book, frowning at him like he was a child that had just stolen candy. Her large green eyes were staring at his face, giving him an uncomfortable feeling. Then she scowled.

"I can't believe you! Even though you have Daisuke, you still flirt with everything that wears a skirt! You're gay, for Hell's sake!" She tugged at her scarf, trying to take it off, only tangling it further.

Daisuke decided to enter at that most unfortunate moment. He would swear later that that was the moment everything started to go wrong. And it did.

"Lucia, did you dye your hair? And since when are your eyes green?" he asked confusedly, when he saw the woman.

"L-L-Lucia? That bitch?" Dark stammered. She looked over at him, giving him a death glare, then she looked at Daisuke and smiled.

"I changed the colour. It looks cool, doesn't it? I was getting tired of blonde hair, and red eyes were getting a bit boring too."

He pointed at her scarf. It was still al tangled up in one big knot. "And why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of August?"

She tugged at the offensive piece of clothing, once again trying to pry it off. "Oh, Hell froze over."

She shrugged at the two blank stares she was receiving from both boys. "What? We're having a little trouble with the new air-conditioning."

She sighed, clearly annoyed, at the blank looks they were still giving her. "Oh, never mind! I need to find a book; I thought it might be here. It's known as 'Document 1'."

Dark was still getting over the shock. Daisuke hadn't told him about the whole 'devil' thing, so to him, she was still Daisuke's ex-girlfriend. And he didn't like her at all. Especially not when she was so obviously flirting with _his _boyfriend. While Lucia was still scanning through the books, Dark took Daisuke by the hand and pulled him behind the counter.

"Do you know what's she's doing?" he hissed at the redhead, who simply raised an eyebrow in return.

"Looking for a book, maybe?" Daisuke replied. Dark shook his head and sighed irritated. "She's flirting with you!" he said. "Flirting with me? But why would she do…oh." And then it dawned on him. He hadn't explained anything to Dark. He didn't really think it would be necessary, since he would never see Lucia again. And Dark wouldn't have believed him anyway.

"Okay, I can't find it here. Maybe you know where it is, Daisuke?" Lucia interrupted them, twisting a lock of hair around her finger and a smirk plastered on her face. She just loved messing with Dark, who was fuming by now, and Daisuke could tell that this was going the wrong way.

"I don't know, we'd have to check with Tegami-san. Can you go and ask her, Dark?" he said, giving his lover no time to protest before he shoved him through the door separating the shop from the basement. He shut the door behind Dark, resisting the temptation to lock it so he was sure no one would interrupt them, but that would be suspicious. He turned to face Lucia again.

"Could you please stop doing that?" the redhead sighed. "Stop doing what?" she asked innocently, but after one stern look from Daisuke she sighed. "Oh, fine! But only because _you_ asked."

"Is there a problem here, Niwa-kun?" a voice sounded from the second floor of the shop. Tegami was leaning over the balustrade, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders. Apparently she had decided not to wear it in a braid today. Her white dress, which surely was clean when she opened the shop that morning, was covered in dust and black smudges. She looked a bit bewildered, as usual.

"Hi, Tegami-san! No, there's no problem, but Dark is looking for you. Do you happen to know if we have a book entitled 'Document 1'? Lucia is looking for it," Daisuke said. A frown appeared on Tegami's face. She was silent for a moment before a knowing look downed on her face.

"Yes, we had that book. But we sold it yesterday. It's the only copy we had, too."

"Ah, sorry, Lucia," Daisuke said, turning to Lucia again. Her serious face shocked him.

"Who did you sell it to? I really need to find that book," she asked, sounding even more serious than she looked.

Tegami shrugged and put a finger to her mouth. "Let's see, he was tall. He had really long black hair and he was wearing glasses. Oh yeah, now I remember, he had really beautiful eyes. They were purple," she sighed. Daisuke looked back to Lucia. She was looking positively pissed off now.

"Goreli," she muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Cookies for anyone who can figure out what the anagram Goreli stands for. Because, yes, it is an anagram.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lucia? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked cautiously. The look on her face almost made him take a step back. It was a look of pure rage and he definitely didn't want to piss her off right now. It actually surprised him that she hadn't sprouted wings and fangs yet. She seemed to be lost in thoughts and suddenly emitted a low growl.

"Lucia?" He softly touched her shoulder. This seemed to get her attention. She turned to him and tried to give him a reassuring smile. She failed horribly. And Daisuke knew that something was terribly wrong, he could feel it. He had seen Lucia enraged, happy, thoughtful and irritated, but never this serious.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. Forget what I just said," she said softly. Her gentle tone scared him, as did the fact that she looked so tired all of a sudden. Like she had aged forty years in mere seconds. The redhead removed his hand from her shoulder and stared at her. He wanted to know what was going on.

"I couldn't find Tegami, but… oh. You're still here," Dark growled, after seeing Lucia. "Yes, and I don't plan on going anywhere," Lucia snapped. Oh yes, she was not a happy camper.

"Lucia, what did you need that book for?" Daisuke asked cautiously, trying to get the conversation back on track. And on a safer subject.

She turned to him and gave him that weak smile. He had seen it too much already to know that it didn't mean anything good.

"It's not that I need the book, I just didn't want _him _to get it." Daisuke, behaving a bit smarter than usual, instantly understood. "Goreli." The devil nodded.

"So what was so special about that book?" the redhead asked. He wanted to hear the full story now. Blame it on his mother's genes.

"First let me explain who Goreli is. Goreli is simply the name the demon Eligor uses in the human world. You see, I have a few demons working for me that I trusted enough to assign them a high ranking. That was stupid of me," the black-haired devil said, voice dripping with hatred. Dark was staring at the pair dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked stupidly, glancing from his boyfriend to Lucia and back.

"I could ask you the same thing," the girl said sarcastically. Daisuke blanched and tried to back into a corner, but he was either too slow or too late, because Lucia's stern glance fell upon him.

"You haven't told him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He'd gone and done it now.

"Not exactly," came his weak response, as he scratched the back of his head. Dark was still looking like he didn't know what was going on, but that was common so neither of them paid it much head.

"You two. In there. Now!" Lucia ordered, pointing towards the back door. Her green eyes were flaming and neither of them dared to protest. At least, Daisuke didn't. But as we all know: Dark's an idiot. "Hey, I don't want to!" the idiot protested.

"Oh, believe me. You are in no position to decline," the devil said, eyes flashing dangerously once again. But this time Dark picked up on it and didn't protest again. Thank god for animal instincts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you are the devil?" the purple-haired teen asked, pointing towards Lucia, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"Correct," she answered, bored at having to answer the same question yet again. "Can I get on with my story now?"

"S-sure," Daisuke said, worriedly looking at his boyfriend. It had come as quite a shock to him. Not that Lucia was the devil, no, he had always thought of her as a she-devil. No, the biggest shock was that he had to be thankful to her for getting him and Daisuke together. He was not happy. To make him feel a bit better, Daisuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He gave Dark a little peck on the cheek, while hissing in his ear: "At least act like you're paying attention or she'll get pissed." Lucia, having noticed nothing of what was going on, continued with her story.

"Okay, starting from where we left off. Eligor is a Grand duke of Hell and he governs sixty legions of demons. But recently he's been rebelling against me. He wants more power. That book holds the secret to a ritual that will help him get into Heaven. He plans to take over Heaven and Hell. Once he has them both under his control he wants to use their combined forces to take over the earth. That's why it was essential for me to find that book before he did, but I failed. Well, it was to be expected. He has the power to find all things that are hidden, while I can only find non-magical things. I can focus on high concentrations of magic, but there's a lot of it in the world, you try picking the right place," she concluded her story.

Daisuke and Dark were gaping at here. Dark's eyes were glazed over and a little bit of drool was dripping from the side of his mouth. Daisuke looked confused, while his brain tried to make sense of it all. "It's not attractive to look like two goldfishes," Lucia snapped impatiently.

At that moment the bell at the front door rang. Tegami and Roy appeared from wherever it was that they were before. When Daisuke looked up at the clock he saw that it already was quite late. They were probably getting ready to go home. Tegami looked quite surprised to find so many people in the shop. And they were all so pretty, she squealed inwardly. There was innocent Daisuke, the hot and cocky Dark, Krad, who looked like a beautiful doll, and of course the sexy and stoic Satoshi. Only the girl she had never seen before. Roy placed a hand on her shoulder. They were going to be late to the movie.

"Daisuke, can you close up?" she called happily, mind already in the movie theater. Not awaiting the answer she took Roy's other hand and dragged him out of the door, past a surprised Krad. The poor man barely had time to have while he was being dragged of by his klutzy girlfriend. They were going to trip over something if she kept this up.

Once the door had closed Dark turned to his best friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is that a way to greet the friend who is bringing you dinner?" Krad scowled. "Dinner!" Dark chirped as he tried to take the box from Krad's hands.

"Well, you won't get it now anymore!" Krad said, pouting. "Krad just give him the box," Satoshi commented quietly, standing behind his lover. "Aaaah! But Sato!" Krad whined. He found it hard to say no to the bluenette, but he wanted to mess with Dark a bit too.

"If he's busy shoveling food in his mouth he won't be able to talk," Satoshi reasoned.

"Good point." Immediately the box was taking from him by an overexcited Dark, who immediately started eating. Lucia sighed at the stupidity of the whole scene. She turned to Daisuke, completely ignoring the others.

"Can we get back to business now?" she asked impatiently.

"What business?" Krad piped up, also ignoring his pig-like friend.

Lucia sent him a death glare. "I may have said 'business', but that doesn't mean _your _business." Krad took this as a challenge. "How can it be your business? The only business you seem capable of doing is the business in the red-light district," he retorted.

They continued to glare at each other, creating a tense atmosphere for Daisuke and Satoshi. Dark was still eating and didn't notice anything. Suddenly, Lucia and Krad both smiled.

"I like you. You've got personality," they said simultaneously. Daisuke and Satoshi sighed in relief.

"That was good!" Dark said, looking up from the empty box. Seeing Krad and Lucia smile at each other, he blinked.

"Did I miss something?"

Satoshi shook his head. Daisuke looked at his confused boyfriend and sighed. "Seriously Dark, you're such a pig. You've got food all over your face." He wiped of a bit of rice from the corner of the amethyst-eyed teens mouth. "You're such a little kid." Dark smiled. "But that's why I have you to look after me!" he shouted happily, glomping a fiercely blushing Daisuke. The blond and the bluenette smiled at the little scene. Lucia looked away, trying to hide the smile on her face. It was good to see the fruits of ones labor.

Satoshi tugged on Krad's sleeve, successfully getting his attention. "We have to get going, or our reservation will be cancelled."

"Thanks for the meal!" Dark shouted at the backs of his retreating friends. Daisuke glanced at Lucia.

"What can we do to help?"

Lucia blinked, completely taken aback by the question. She quickly recovered. "Don't be stupid. I'm not expecting you to help."

Daisuke shook his head determinedly. "Of course we'll help. I want to repay you for what you did for me."

Lucia, realizing that the teen simply wouldn't take no for an answer, nodded, her eyes shining suspiciously.

"So, what are we going to do first?" the redhead asked, getting right down to business.

"Okay. I figured that first we need someone who also has the power to find those things hidden. That's why I called for Vassago, one of my employees. He'll be here in a sec."

Dark, having completely missed the conversation, tilted his head to the side. "Who's coming?" He yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly jumped behind Daisuke and tried to make himself invisible.

Before them stood a middle-aged man. His hair was grey with streaks of red and he was leaning on a wooden cane that he held in his right hand. There was no dust nor were there smudges to be seen on his perfectly tailored three-piece-suit. There was nothing wrong with his appearance, except for his eyes. They were milky white and unseeing, and suddenly Daisuke realized that he was blind.

The man placed both hands on the top of the cane and bend his neck in a stiff bow.

"You called for me, my lady?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I didn't really expect anyone to figure out the anagram, unless you're a demonologist. The story seems to be moving a little slow, doesn't it? I blame it on my lack of inspiration. I also blame my lack of inspiration for my incredibly slow updates. But I hope you'll all forgive me and that you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
